everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Megan Diamonds
'''Megan' Diamonds, full name Megan Camellia Diamonds-Charming, preferably called Meg, is a 2015 introduced. Meg is the biological daughter of the previous younger sister and the kings son from Diamonds and Toads. ''As the only child of the sister, her destiny was up in the air until she was seven, when her parents legally adopted her cousin, making him her older brother and thus taking the destiny of the older sister. Perky and supportive, Megan sides with the Rebels in destiny conflict, since yes, she does love ''her ''destiny, but absolutely hates the result it has on her older brother/cousin, destined to live a terrible life and die at the end. Character Personality Megan grew up in a castle and raised to be a princess, so she was taught to be optimistic and peppy, but never what the "outside" and "real" world was like. While her cousin experiences the worst in life, Meg was living a sheltered little life, not knowing that bad thing happen, or at least, refusing to be believe the did. She always looks on the bright side, but at the same time, annoyed the truth, since no one ever told her that it was the truth and the world isn't all sunny and bright. Often being compared to a teenage soccer mom (you know, those obnoxious ones at their kids game with signs and scream at the top of their lungs?), Megan is very peppy and supportive. She's the very definition of lively and high spirited. TBC Megan can easily read people and know when their upset. It's a trait she's developed from dealing with Todd. While she does get very obnoxious at some points, she understands that "I'm okay" and "I'm fine" don't necessarily mean "I'm fine". Meg tries to her best to be a very supportive friend (and sister). A lot of times, she does end up being the obnoxious person in the stands with the banners and the fire works screaming for whoever she's their for to win. TBC * Selfless ** good and bad * Oblivious ** In the, waaaayyyy too optimistic way. Like, she refuses to believe that there are bad people out there that could ever do harm to her/people she knows. ** kind of in that innocent childish way or smth * Talktive ** she talks a lot in public * Not a listener **She talks a lot and doesn't really realize that other people talk to and this doesn't a listener. Appearance Megan has brown hair, with she puts many jewel hair clips. Her hair is around waist high, and is sometimes braided, making it curly. She has blue, diamond like eyes. Her skin is a more of a tanish color. And to complete it all off, she has fairly large glasses. Hobbies and Intrests Gardening A past time she inherited from her mother, Meg loves gardening. In her dorm, she has flower boxes outside her windows that she's constantly taking care of. She doesn't mind getting her hands dirty and working with them. TBC Singing sing while you can before jewels drop from your mouth Powers and Abilities * '''Anthokinesis-' Megan has... Some form of anthokinesis (or flower manipulation). She can't nessarcly make flowers apper from her hands or have them like attack people at her own will or anything, but she does have the small ability to help them grow healthy. It's a gift she persumably was given to by her fairy godmother. Fairytale Diamonds and Toads Main Article: Diamonds and Toads Diamonds and Toads is the ''"Kind Sister gets reward, Mean Sister gets curse." You guys probably already know it, but I'm going to make you listen to Storytime with Grimms~ So you know the setup of the sisters. Kind is Beautiful, mean is ugly. There names might be Rose and Fanny b./ut no one's too sure. Anyway, PossiblyFanny inherited her bitter and vainness from dear old mum, the Widow, and Widow favores PossiblyFanny over PossiblyRose. Also some versions say the younger daughter reminded her too much of her father or was her step daughter and was too much like her real mom. One day, PossiblyRose is out getting water and old lady comes around asking for water. PossiblyRose is like "Okay I'm nice and stuff so here.". Turns out Old Lady was a fairy who wanted to test some people's morals for some reason. Fairy blesses PossiblyRose, so that every word she speaks, Roses and Jewels fall from her mouth. Widow is exited when PossiblyRose comes home, and decided having two daughters that drop diamonds from there mouths isn't such a bad idea. PossiblyFanny is sent out to the well and is meet with a rich lady. When Rich Lady asks for water, PossiblyFanny denies cause she's got a fairy to look out for. Turns out Rich Lady was Fairy. Whoops. She curses PossiblyFanny, so that toads and vipers fall from her mouth. When she comes home, Widow is mad and sends Possibly Rose out, even though she's the one with Diamonds falling from her mouth...? Anyway, King's Son just happens to be around and says "hey look, cute chick with diamonds falling out of her mouth." And whisks her off. And then Widow gets fed up with PossiblyFanny and just sends her off to die in the woods. Isn't this a fun story; How does Meg come into it? The previous PossiblyRose was named Roseline and the her husband is Harrison Charming. Sometime after their story took place, they had Megan, their pride and joy. The previous PossiblyFanny, Francine, was still alive and it was persumed that one way or another have a kid to have a kid. Roseline even tried to set her up with someone (mainly under her mother's orders but also because ~sisterly love~). However, Francine died when Megan was young so the admitlly knocked out one of the three options for the vain sister destiny. The other two were Megan's parents have another child so then Meg would be bumped up to Older, Vain Sister staus and a supposed other kid would be Younger sibling. The third option was that they'd let the storybook of legends find some successor but it was always preferred that the two would acturally know it each other. So Meg's parents tried to have another kid, but they never did. At some point, they just gave up and figured somewhere out their was some random kid who eventurally was going to get a letter to EAH. And then the ''incident ''happened. Megan's ''paternal cousin Todd know was in the picture as her legal older brother. And when Todd received his letter for EAH, it was for the Vain Sister. Opinions on Destiny Lets say in a theoretical sense, Megan signed the book, and took on her destiny as the younger sister. Todd, being the next older sister (brother?), has a destiny that is tied to hers. She takes upon the destiny, he comes along to, she declines the destiny, he's gone to, and vice versa. While, yes, Megan's destiny involves instant richness, the prince of her dreams, and an escape from her dysfunctional family she'll be forced to live in, she still realizes that because of her, Todd's destiny involves toads fallowing him everywhere, his own paternal figure disowning him, and dyeing in the woods. Basically, Megan doesn't want that for her cousin and adopted brother, and would rather have nothing then having him being even more unhappy than he already is. Their kind of in a catch 22 situation since Megan cares not only about her destiny, but also Todd's and doesn't want him to have such a horrible face, Todd's kind of fine with the horrible fate. Parallels * Ironically, her grandmother (the next widow in her tale), favorise her over Todd. ** Its kind of clearly stated that the Widow prefers her eldest child (Meg's aunt) over her younger child (Meg's mom). *** Also kind of a parallel for dear old grandmother but she prefers her real granddaughter of the adopted grandson whatttt. * Unironically, her fairy godmother that she shares with Todd and her daughter, Dia, absoutletly hate Todd and dote on Meg. ** cause you know. meg destinied to be the one who's nice and whatnaught. Relationships Family |MD=''Megan Diamonds'' |boxstyle_TBC=background-color: #D3EBFD; |boxstyle_MD=background-color: #FFDAE0;}} Roseline Diamonds-Charming (Mother) * PTA Mom Harrison Charming (Father) * Nerd Dad Todd Blanc-Charming (Cousin/Adoptive Brother) Megan and Todd were practically siblings since the day Meg was born. They grew up in the same castle, with parents who grew up as close as they were, it was no surprise that they were more like brother and sister then cousins who saw each other once a year at Christmas and didn't really talk. Far from it. Megan always looked up to her older cousin, and typically idolized him as the most perfect person in the world. Meg typically was that younger cousin you have, naive, childish, and absolutely adores you. Most outsiders basically assumed Meg and Todd were siblings, besides the appearances. However, after the infamous incident and Todd actually legally became her brother, they actually shifted apart from being more like siblings and a little bit like those awkward cousins you see at Christmas. It was kind of an Elsa/Anna situation. Todd wanted to be alone, didn't want to tell his younger cousin/sister what was up, while Meg was pretty obvlious to the whole situation. They still are very close, however, it's much more awkward and more distance. However, one thing of the sibling accept has stuck: the fighting. Like any natural pair, they fight over the tiniest things (mostly started by Meg), they steal each others stuff and pretend nothing happened, and still play the "They did it!" card (It's mainly, and almost always Meg who uses it though). Its basic siblingry, don't be surprised. On the topic of sibling-ness, Megan's parents tried to have another child after Meg but were unsuccesfull. Francine Toad (Maternal Aunt; Deceased) Francine, the previous Vain sister, was one of the lucky one's who, for a rather short period of time, avoided her demise. Up until Meg was four, Aunt Francine lived in the Charming Castle. Francine and Meg's relationship was... interesting. Francine was exactly what her destiny wanted her to me: vain and bitter, with manipulating added in for good measure. However, Megan actually really liked Aunty Francine. This was mostly just childhood innocent, plus general Meg-ness. As a child (and still kind of now), Meg didn't realize/refuses to believe that there are bad people out in the world, and never realized Aunt Francine who gave her those wonderful Christmas presents was a horrible, rotten person that had manipulated her mother. Francine's ultimate death happened back when Meg was four, and it was destiny kicking in late, as Meg's grandmother (who didn't even live with them), kicked Francine out of the castle (it wasn't even hers what is she doing) and then she ended dyeing in the woods like she was supposed to. btws she was forced to take the last name toad after her baby sister rosaline was born. Lydia Charming (Paternal Aunt; Deceased) * Meg loved the toned down crazy vodka aunt * also all her aunts die for some reason Harrison Blanc (Paternal Uncle; Deceased) * Nerd accountant uncle won't talk about knight stuff. Amethyst-Iris Diamonds (Maternal Grandmother) * Very blatant favoritism Meg is somehow unaware of. * Previous, previous kind sister. Friends ILL DO THIS EVENTURALLY Aurora Glänzend Meg and Aurora have been close since Middle School, mostly do to the fact that they have similar destinies. With Aurora being a fragil worrywart who can't make up her mind, Meg's sorta always their to calm her down from aniexty and what nought. tbc Ashley Pitch TBA Diamanda Fairy Dia is Megan's (fairy) god sister, and the two are fairly close. Victoire d'Artagnan TBA Marianne Mariposa TBA Annabella Venezia TBA Acquaintances Jobal-Jennifer Moria tba Pet Meg as a pet goldfish named Emerald, even though it's not green whatsoever. Emerald has a very, very decorative bowl, as Megan has given him the hugest tank she could find, even though he's a tinny little goldfish. Its also kind of weird having a roomie with the same name as your fish. Back when they were like five, Meg and Todd had a little lady bug named Baby Jared (nobody knew who adult Jared was). However, he died in an incdent involving a minor flood in a restaurant and an allergy towards clothes. Todd tried to bring him back to life but it didn't go to well. Roommate Currently, she is rooming with Emerald Goodwitch. tbc Romance Megan is single, and as of now she has no interest in dating whatsoever. She's more of a shipper rather than wanting to be in a ship. There's probably somebody ''in EAH that has a crush on her or something, but Meg's just kind of oblvious if there was someone. While Meg likes teasing Todd about his totally made up crush on Aurora, Todd always mentions her passed crush on his roommate, Arthur. Most of her friends jokingly teases her about it too. Meg refuses to actually say if it's true or not. Elite Charming Elite and Meg meet back in middle school, as they both attended a private prep school for prince charmings, knights in shinning armor, and damsels in distress, both unaware that they'd be each others "destined true love". They had a few classes together and would wave to each other in the halls. They weren't the best of friends but they knew each other existed. When Elite started hanging out with Meg and Co more totally not because he had a crush on him and were good friends, the two became more like good friends who had known each other since they were in kindergarten. Meg accidentally found out that him and Todd were dating (long story), and was pretty chill about it but had a really hard time trying to avoid acting all shippy in public. Things got awkward after Todd and him broke up, as Meg was in the situation where Todd was her cousin, brother, and best friend, and Elite was also a pretty good friend of hers. They didn't talk much for that last year of middle school, but would hext each other and facetime. Things got really awkward when Meg started EAH and went to the Legacy Day Cermony for her cousin, finding out that Elite was her destined princess. Awkward. Ever since his Legacy Day, Elite and Meg have been talking more often, even though it's super awkward considering Todd is always around for some reason reading a book in the corner. TLDR; It's awkward. Really awkward. REALLY REALLY AWKWARD. Annabella Venezia Secretly, Meg fosters a crush on her friend Annabella. She finds Annabella utterly beautiful and just the sweetest and amazing. tbc Enemies no one really Outfit School Life Class-ic Schedule Dorm Room tba Alternate/Parallel Universe Genderbent AU Megan is Magan Diamonds, son of the previous nice brother, Jarrid Diamonds (Rose) and a king's daughter, Harriet Charming (Harrison). After the death of his maternal uncle and aunt, Tyrian Charming (Lydia) and Valiant Blanc (still Valiant), his parents adopted his cousin, Lillian Blanc-Charming (Todd). Everything's the same. Reality AU Megan Argyle is the daughter of the a famous olympic archer, Harrison Smith and his wife, a jewelry and fashion designer, Rose Argyle. Her cousin, Todd Blanc-Smith, is adopted by her parents after his parents, a retired football player and actress die in an accident. Attends a school for kids of rich people (Reality!EAH). Never After High/Mirror Verse AU Alternate Universe by Zia Adalina Rose is the daughter of the previous kind sister, Gem Rose. She sides with the royals, not carrying what happens to her worrywart of her brother, Antonio. She tends to be more like the older sister, unsupportive, selfish, and vain. Back to The Future AU Megan McArgyle is an aspiring musician in Diamond Valley in 1985, and friends with "Mad Scientist", Dr. Jobal "Doc" Blake, and daughter of the down in the dumps Harrison McArgyle and nerdy Roseline Charles-McArgyle, whos constantly bullied by Francine Toaden. After Doc invents a time machine, Megan is thrusted into 1955, in which she accidentally stops her parents from meeting (or completing their destiny maybe idk). The Maggie Verse In a universe where Todd's parents don't die and Meg has a little sister, Magnolia "Maggie" Diamonds, Megan has the destiny of the older sister. She's bitter and tends to distant herself from people. She can be supportive to the people she's close to (Todd), but not much of herself. She's a Rebel still, this time, to get out of this terrible destiny she hates, only because it was inflicted on her. Trivia * Her birthday is July 16. ** July 16th is, ironically, World Snake Day, while Todd's birthday his national jewel day. * She shares a fairy godmother with Todd, who was the previous fairy in Diamonds and Toads. She acts like an aunt that comes around for Chirstmas. * In the future, Megan marries Annabella Venezia. The two, via magic, have twins named Jasper and Jade. Jasper is destined to be the next kind sister and Jade the next vain sister, while Meg and Annabella's presumable third child would take the Bella Venezia destiny. ** Diamonda becomes Jade and Jasper's fairy godmother as this generational thing that goes on with the two families. * Megan has a pinterest board. Quotes stuff she says Notes * The name "Megan" means "Pearl", another gemstone. Diamonds is just a gemstone. ** Her original name was "Jewel" but Grimms didn't like how cliche it was or smth. *** Megan's kids names, Jade and Jasper, were inspired by her previous name (gem names beginning with J). ** Her middle name, Camellia, is also a flower, similar to a rose. * Megan orignally had a crush on JJ and that was supposed to be a ship. That did not happen. Gallery Jewelclear.PNG|Meg's art by Madame O'Front MegLD.jpg|Legacy Day Sketch thing WillowRose.jpeg|Megan + Annabella (Willow Tree) Pride Art Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Diamonds and Toads Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Rebels Category:LGBTA+